


The Red Lollipop Man

by Legna



Series: 1D Horror [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Anal Sex, Blood, Body Part Kinks, Dead Body, Gore, Horror, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Rape, Russian Roulette, Self-Resurrection, Sexual Content, Subspace, Verbal Abuse, adult!Harry, child!Liam, dom!Niall, murderer!Harry, psycho!Harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the town called Claxton, located in Georgia, there resides a man who love lollipops with a certain flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All You Have To Do is Dream, Dream, Dream

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ANOTHER HORROR FIC.....HORROR HORROR HORROR. Gross, disgusting...with blood and gore and horrific shit. It's not a walk in the park or contains unicorns and roses and shit.
> 
> Read the tags, yeah?
> 
> You've been warned and if you choose to still READ it then call me a sick fuck or twisted freak.......like seriously?

_Claxton, Georgia. Spring 1959._

Harry turns the knob on the radio to increase the volume of his favorite song. Even though it's two years old, it's still a great song and he sings along.

"Everyday, it's a-gettin' closer. Goin' faster than a rollercoaster. Love like yours will surely come my waayy. A-hey, a-hey-hey!"

He sings the rest of the song while making a batch of his favorite lollipop, stirring the dissolved sugar, water and corn syrup then adding the _best_ ingredient. 

Mrs. Harvey.

Golly, she was a struggle. It took minutes to try snapping her neck. Mrs. Harvey attempted fighting for her life, and managed to scratch Harry in the face. That only made him angrier. So he used the rest of his strength, twisting her head to the side and feeling a heavy 'pop'. 

"It's okay, Mrs. Harvey. You did good. You did...so well." He caresses her dead face with his hand then brushed off the blond strand of hair out of her brown eyes. "You have no idea....how much you means to me...and others." He giggles, standing from the floor, staring at the dead body. Mrs. Harvey is still warm so this is an opportunity that he have to take advantage of.

Harry hums, leaving Mrs. Harvey's bedroom to go into the kitchen. After searching and observing which knife to use, he chose a long, thick one which can be used to cut fruit, veggies and light meat. Oh, it's perfect.

He continues to hum, walking back to her bedroom. Her body is still there, slowly rotting. Who knows where her soul is....

"You're a good one, Mrs. Harvey." He shares to the corpse, rising the knife up then stabbing every part of her body.

First, the stomach.

 _Squish_.

Then the chest,

_Crack. Squish._

Her arms and legs too. 

_Crack, crack, squish._

Harry really enjoys the sounds. The look on his face is intense and focused; his lips are tensed up together and he's breathing as calm he could be, ignoring small splatters of blood on his face and hair.

Another stab in the stomach, close to her intestines. _Squish, squelch._

Such beautiful sounds and a beautiful sight of blood leaking out and spraying all over the floor and on Harry's hands. He quickly grabs a tupperware bowl, placing the edge against her stomach and watches the blood leaking into the bowl. 

"Mm." He moans, imagining the frothy taste hitting his taste buds.

But instead.....he poured it in the lollipop mixture. 

The song ends, transitioning to an Elvis song. He smiles because, well, he love Elvis Presley. He sings along with Elvis, pouring the lollipop mixture into the sphere shaped molds and waits for it to cool down from the heat. 

"I've been so lonely, baby.. I've been so lonely, I could die." 

For a moment, he think about the lyrics of the song then compares it to his current situation. Yeah, it's sad and depressing but it's a catchy tune. It's relatable, accurately relatable to Harry and he tried not to get sad about it. 

There's no time to be sad.

****

He was only minding his business, walking down a street in town to pick up art supplies until a young boy, probably eight or nine or ten years old, had accidentally bumped into him. Harry nearly choked on his lollipop; he was finishing it and the sudden impact of the young boy not being careful, caused the lollipop to lodge down his throat.

Thanks to reflexes from adrenaline, he grabs the candy on time, taking it out. 

"Gee whiz! Sorry, Mister!" The young boy exclaims, blushing from embarassment. The boy was carrying a couple of books, which are now on the ground. Harry decides to be the nice man that he is, helping the boy with the books. He bent down, picking them up as the boy is still standing, speechless.

"It's a'ight, sport. Gotta pay attention to where ya goin', right?" Harry smiles at him, handling the books to the boy. "Are you okay, by the way? I didn't hurt you?"

The boy shakes his head, retrieving his books for school. Harry stands, looking down at the small human. 

He look cute. Well, he's pudgy...the kid had one too many donuts or didn't care about attending gym class. "Good. What's your name? I'm Harry."

"I'm Liam. Excuse me, mister, but I have to go to school. I'm gonna be late." Liam tries to manuever around Harry, avoiding eye contact but Harry stopped him. 

"Wait, Liam. You forgot somethin'." Harry holds up a pencil, which is Liam's. The boy didn't even realise that he dropped it along with the books. He reach out for it, thanking Harry. 

There's something about the adult that is...alluring. Liam can feel it. Harry is a handsome guy, for sure. He's tall and lean, wearing a white tee, black pants and a gray leather jacket. His hair is slicked back with way too much grease but it works for him. He look like he could be a backup dancer for Elvis Presley.

Harry licks his lips, taking a chance, just for the hell of it. "You like lollipops, Liam?" The boys beams, hearing that question. He _loves_ candy. His personal favorite candy is gummy bears. Lollipops aren't so bad.

"Yes, please. Where is it?"

Harry finds it cute on how polite Liam is. He pats his hands on his pants then on his jacket, pretending to try finding a lollipop for Liam. He already knew he didn't have one on him.....he got this all planned out. "Oh darn, I don't have any left on me. They're all at my house."

Liam frowns, dropping his eyes at the ground and skips a foot alleviate the awkwardness.

Harry spoke again. "But...my house is down the block. If we quickly walk there, I can give you a lollipop then you'll be on your way to school. Sounds good?"

The frown on Liam's face disappears, and he nodded, following Harry to the home.

****

Somehow, Liam finds himself tied to a bed that he isn't familiar with. He's completely naked and he feels woozy even though he's lying down in the bed.

This isn't supposed to happen. Liam should be in school now, learning new mathematics. He was supposed to get a lollipop then go on his way to school. The young boy recalls to the moment when he entered Harry's home. 

It was clean and comfortable with a scent of raspberries in the atmosphere and music playing somewhere in a room. Both Harry and Liam hums to the Everly Brothers song as Liam got comfy, sitting on Harry's couch and Harry goes to the kitchen for some lollipops. 

He comes back, smiling and without his jacket on. "Here ya go."

Liam gratefully takes it, observing the state of the candy on a stick. The color is deep red and has a weird smell. "What flavor is it? Cherry? I like cherry." He's used to transparent hard candy....so this lollipop looks odd.

Harry is already sucking on his lolly, enjoying the taste of blood and sugar. He shook his head, popping his dimples in a smirk. "Nope, it's not cherry. Try it. You'll like it."

And Liam sticks his tongue out, licking the circular, sweet ball from bottom to the top then all around. Then he puts it in his mouth, letting the very different flavor hit his taste buds.

He can't....tell what it is. Cherry is out of the question. It is definitely not strawberry and any type of fruit....but he like it. Harry watches in awe at Liam enjoying the lollipop, licking it over and over, sucking in and hollowing his cheeks. 

The kid doesn't know it but he's giving a fucking blowjob to a blood lollipop. And darn, darn, darn.....Harry is hard in his pants. "I see that you like it. I have more. There's grape flavor." Harry announces, already going to the kitchen. 

Unbeknowst to Liam, the grape flavored lollipops are full of different drugs. After finishing the red lollipop, he moves onto the grape one, licking and licking. A few minutes later, he felt funny and kind of sleepy. He took a look at Harry and the image of him is blurry. Actually, everything around him is blurry.

For some reason, he can't stop giggling. "Harry...ha ha. Oh, Harry, mister. I feel.....good! And weird. Why....why do I feel like this?" 

Harry sat closer to Liam. The hunger and lust was basically radiating off of the man; Liam was too drugged to notice. He remembers Harry kissing him on the lips and Liam giggled so hard like a school girl. It didn't take that long for Liam to pass out.

Now...

He's finding himself naked and scared....trapped to a stranger's bed. He notice that his butthole feels painful with a burning sensation; as if something had went inside of it. Or he had took a massive crap.

"Harry?! Harry, are you there? Help me, please!"

There's heavy footsteps, coming closer to the bedroom then it stops. Liam is breathing harder because he's nervous and he doesn't know what to expect. Those few seconds of waiting, felt like forever before the door finally opened and Harry shows up with a wide grin on face and a small syringe in his hand. 

He's also naked too. Liam blushes at seeing another man's penis. He thought, it is so much bigger than his own and why is he naked anyway? Why are they both naked? What's going on?

"Hey, Liam buddy." Harry crawls on the bed and on top of Liam, meeting face to face. He had Liam's limbs tied with ropes to the edges of the bed set. While Liam was out of it, he prepared the tiny asshole...only with saliva. 

Liam starts crying, begging for Harry to let him go. "Please, mister. I need to get to school. My friends and my teachers.....my parents too. They all will worry about me." His brown eyes shines with tears and his face is flushed. God, it make him look pretty. 

"Shh, shh....it's okay, baby. This will be over soon. Just..." Harry coos to the boy, sticks the needle on Liam's arm and pushing the substance into Liam's veins. "Just go to sleep....you're gonna sleep.....and have a nice dream. A beautiful dream."

Harry figured, if he is going to do something like this, then the kid oughta not see it or experience it. It's best to send a kid to a happy place when something awful is being done to 'em. Harry is not _that_ heartless.

The drug worked at a fast pace, making Liam unconscious again. His eyes slowly closes and the tension in his body goes away. Harry sighed a breath of relief, placing the syringe on the table. "Good sport." He mumbles, kissing Liam's small lips. 

Several thoughts ran through Harry's mind as he fucked the boy, snapping his hips against the smaller body. 

_Hmm....should I preserve him? Or make a big dinner tonight? Will he taste good with salt and pepper only? Or maybe use his meat to make a nice burger?_

_So many options..._

For now, he enjoys making love to the boy instead of already making a decision on what to do with him for later.


	2. Home

He spun it around and around...and around. He spun it for hours, just gazing at the silver end, knowing that there's only one round inside. He didn't even think about food or water or going to the bathroom. How can anyone think about that shit when you have a revolver in front of you?

Luckily, he isn't alone.

"You wanna play with me, Liam?" Harry asks, his voice dry and with no emotion.

Of course, the fat kid starts crying again. "No, no, no. Please, mister. I don't want to! I just want to go home!" He squirms slightly, scared to move from the chair. For some reason, Harry decided to keep the kid alive for a while. He made sure to nourish him and to give him a fresh change of clothes. Again, he's not _that_ heartless.

He just made sure that the little asshole won't escape.

"Liam, it's just a game. Everyone plays it. No one will get hurt." Harry encourages in a soft voice, bending closer to Liam so the kid could understand. "Play with me....please. Then we can eat and I'll let you go." He gives a small smile, which came off as creepy to Liam. Harry thought he was being charming.

"You promise? To let me go?"

Harry puts on his hand on his chest. "May God strikes me down if I'm lying." Harry chuckles in his head at that phrase because Harry does not believe in God. Liam, being the ignorant child that he is, believes Harry and moves closer to the small, black table in between both of them. "How do you play?"

"You spin it. When it stops and points at a player, that player have to take the gun, stick it in his mouth, and pull the trigger. There's one bullet in there. I don't know where exactly it is. I might die. You might die. Or we won't die. But...if I die, you will definitely be free to go. If you die....I get to...have my fun." Harry explained with the same creepy smile and with lust in his eyes.

Liam thinks this is too dangerous. He doesn't want to die. He's only a kid and he have so much to accomplish in his ongoing lifetime.

"I don't feel good about this. I don't..." He sighs, looking down. "I don't want to die."

Something snapped in Harry, causing him to grab the knife from behind his back and brings it so dangerously close to Liam's throat, threatening him. "Listen here, kid. You're gonna fuckin' play. Whether you like it or not. Don't be such a fuckin' IDIOT. YOU have an opportunity to go _home_. We play this game and what if I die? Huh? What if I get the damn bullet? For goodness' sake, Liam...do you know what that means? A guy like me.....a sadistic, sick, killing bastard, will be gone forever and you get to live and no longer experience traumatic shit, growing up to be deranged and damaged. Do you understand? Do you? DO YOU?!" 

Liam has never been so confused in his young life. It's like...either Harry want to hurt him or help him. Liam can't tell which.

"Okay, okay. I understand, mister. I'll p-play."

Harry calms down, placing the knife besides him, just in case. He takes a couple of deep breaths and smiles again. "Then let's play. I'll go first, since I'm older." He hold his right index finger under the small barrel, moving upward, letting the gun spin. It spins and spins....over and over. The spinning slows by each second; Liam is scared, and he can feel his heart urging to burst. The same feeling is in Harry. Shit, he _might_ actually die tonight.

The guns stops, pointing at Liam. 

The man and the boy stares at it then at each other, with lips parted and fear of death growing. 

"Alright....Liam. Pick it up." Harry orders, sitting back comfortably, watching the kid trembles. Liam really, _really_ hoped that the gun would point at Harry and the bullet would be close so that...he could go home. His hopes and prayers just got shattered. He slowly grasps the gun, his tiny, pudgy fingers wrapping around it and points the end in his face. He opens his mouth, sticking the end of the barrel down his throat. 

Liam never cries so quickly. He look at Harry with a gun in his own mouth, with his finger on the trigger of the revolver. Hot tears runs down his face and his hand is shaking. Harry nods, giving the go to pull the trigger.

He pulls. 

_Click._

So, he didn't die. Liam cries tears of joy, putting the gun back on the table. 

"It's your turn to spin it." Harry says, and Liam spins it like the way Harry did. The gun spins and spins, not as fast as Harry had spun it. But it already starts to slows and Liam prays again that it doesn't points to him....again.

The guns slows and stops at Harry. Relief floods all over Liam. Harry nods, understanding that this is the moment where he'll die or not. It's 50/50. He hopes that he doesn't.. he would love to do more to the little, fat kid. But deep down inside, he deserves what's coming to him and he really want Liam to survive and go home.

Harry picks up the gun, putting the barrel in his mouth, the same notion as Liam's, and slowly wraps his finger on the trigger. His face didn't change, showing no emotion, no fear or regret. Whatever happen, happens. 

He pulls the trigger and....

_Click._

Harry survives. He closes his eyes, embracing that his life didn't end right then and there. Liam is sad because his torturing rapist gets to live. At least, he'll go home, like Harry promised. 

"Mister? Are we done? Are we gonna eat and I can go home? Like you said? I played! I did what you asked. Please, please let me go." 

Harry opens his eyes; the green irises are vivid and big, appearing to be innocent. "No. You were never going home. I lied."

Well, that is the truth. Liam couldn't go home except for probably his funeral. Unfortunately, Liam died from an overdose while Harry was fucking him. His body started rotting over a week ago.

Harry stares at the dead body decomposing and staining on the chair. He don't mind because he needed company, dead or alive, to help him play russian roulette by himself. He hoped and prayed, that he would die. Putting the gun in his mouth twice and making it out alive, astonished him. 

Pretending that Liam was still living, helped calmed him. He talks in a small voice, imitating Liam. "Oh, mister, please. You have to let me go! Please, please!"

Harry responds to himself, in his normal voice. "I'm sorry, Liam. I can't. Look, how about we dance? Can you dance with me?" He stands, turning on the radio and one of the best and ironic songs starts to play.

_"Lollipop, lollipop... oh lolli, lolli, lolli. Lollipop, lollipop. Call my baby lollipop. Tell you why. His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie...."_

Harry sings along, picking up and holding Liam's body against himself, waltzing around the living room. "Oh, lolli lolli! Lollipop! Lollipop!" He tries to ignore the sounds of Liam's organs swishing and the head almost falling off. 

"'Mister, I don't want to dance. I'm not a good dancer! I want to go home!" Harry says in a childish voice. Then he laughs, still dancing with the dead body, resisting Liam's pleas. 

"Liam, babe. _This_ is your home. You're at home....with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so giddy at that plot twist. Ahh..


	3. Let Me Tell You Something About My Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even crazy murderers have soft spots...
> 
> There's also some narry booty sex going on in here.

It is absolutely lovely and swell to visit Lenny's soda fountain shop. Lenny makes the best milkshakes in all of Claxton. Whenever Harry gets the chance, he goes by Lenny's and orders an extra thick, chocolate milkshake with little whip and too many drizzles of chocolate syrup on top. It's heaven in a glass cup. 

It's one of those days. Rainy, gloomy and boring. Not much of news besides a little, fat boy who had gone missing and an older lady being murdered, sliced up in her own home and her blood mysteriously drained. Harry sighs, sipping his milkshake through a long, blue straw and quietly listens to slow songs playing from the jukebox. 

He doesn't have to work today. It's his day off....and there isn't anybody around to give him some fun. He considered strangling Lenny but....goddamn it, Lenny makes some really good milkshakes.

Harry may be a murdering, crazy bastard but he's still human. He have human aspects. He didn't mean to but he showed one of those aspects when someone suddenly put their hands on Harry's shoulders, scaring the shit out of him.

"Holy, cow!" He exclaims, almost knocking over the milkshake. He turns around then rolls his eyes, returning to his initial position and drinks more of his milkshake. "Fuckin' asshole. Don't ever pull that shit again. I'll fuckin' kill you and your mother and your father and everyone else you loves."

"Not if I kill you first." The guy sat besides Harry, laughing. "Come on, bro. That's how you act when seeing your best friend of many years?" 

Harry couldn't stay mad, not at his best friend for sure. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come here." Harry hugs him, smiling and remembering everything that they both have been through together. 

"I missed you, Niall." Harry stated, with a smile but his voice came out as vulnerable.

Niall can see the fondness literally shining out of the man with the greasy, brown hair. It's genuine and strong. Even though Harry almost killed him more than once when they was kids, Niall still loves the crazy bastard. "I missed you too. I brought a friend with me. She's coming later but uh, are you busy for now? Besides slurping down that shake?" 

Harry shakes his head, grinning because he have an idea of what Niall wants to do. "Nope. I have a day off. Don't have shit to do." He shrugs, feeling giddy inside when a smile appears wider on Niall's face. 

Niall leans closer to Harry, not caring what the other customers is thinking of how _close_ they are in public. "Good....great."

****

Harry pants, whining every time Niall hits his prostate with his cock. He got his hands tied up behind his back and his face pushed down in the pillow. It was Niall's idea because Niall is into that kind of stuff, dominating another man. And Harry, he is surprisingly submissive. 

"You've been a bad boy, right, Harry? Going around and killing people?" Niall smacks one of Harry's ass cheeks, eliciting a groan from the man below him.

"Yesss, I've been a bad boy. Punish me, Niall. Give me what I deserve." 

Niall wraps one of his hands around Harry's throat, choking him harder than he wanted to. But Harry shouldn't mind; Harry has a kink of being on the verge of death and he gets thrills from it. 

Harry coughs, trying to speak. "Ch-choke me h-harder...come on, babe...."

That didn't sit right with Niall so he stops choking him. "Are you crazy? You want me to crush your damn windpipes?" He leans closer to Harry's left ear, almost whispering. "Does the thought of me killing you, gets you off, Harry? Are you really that kinky? The thought and feel....of you dying by my own hands....make you wanna bust? You sick, fucked up man..."

Harry comes hard, spurting his semen on the sheets of the his bed. His entire upper body is pink and he can feel his heart throbbing in his chest. He never had an orgasm like that. Niall never seen that either.

"Fuck's sake...Harry." He continues fucking into Harry, using his ass to catch up and finish while Harry just lays there, still in his high and falling in and out of a trance. His eyes open and closes......opens....then closes. The deeper he falls into this trance, the lighter he feel. 

"Harry! Harry? Are you okay?" Niall smacks Harry's face, pulling out of his asshole after he finished coming. He had to slap Harry awake, leaving red marks on Harry's face. "You good? You're not gonna die, are you? That's a weird way to die.....being fucked to death? Ha."

Harry nods, opening his eyes again. 'Yeah, I'm good. I needed that.." He smiles at Niall, to indicate that he's okay. "Untie me?" He asks meekly.

"Sure." Niall unties the rope off Harry's wrists, then throws them on the floor beside the bed. "Who was your latest victim?" 

They both lay in Harry's bed, side by side, gazing into each other's eyes. Harry doesn't feel like getting up, at all but since Niall asked....

"Wanna meet him?" His tone is nonchalant but Niall is oblivious to that. The blond haired man is up and excited for _anything_. 

"Hell yes, of course! Where is he?"

****

Both men made a quick tour to Harry's dark basement, standing stark naked and admiring every piece of Liam's body preserved in multiple jars. Before Liam could seriously stink up the place, Harry thought it was the best idea to chop the boy up, saving the best limbs and soaking them in vinegar. He spent so much time and money, finding giant jars and they are well worth it. 

On a tall shelf with four levels, the jars are arranged from largest to smallest, going down each level. The jar that could catch anyone's eye is Liam's peeled face, just floating up in the thick liquid. Harry had cut out the lips and eyes. It looked better that way, like a mask. 

Then you have the legs.

The hands.

The organs.

Liam's heart.

The brain and some bones.

Also, the penis.

They all looks absolutely beautiful, Harry thought. Just very unique, beautiful pieces of a child. He points to a small jar containing Liam's eyes.

"This one is my favourite. They're pretty, aren't they? Pretty and brown."

Niall agrees. Personally, Niall likes the feet and hands. He don't know why; he just do. "I like your collection, Harry Berry but uh, this is strange, coming from you."

Harry looked at Niall as if he's an idiot. "Have you met me?"

Niall's laughter erupted, vibrating through the large room. "More than that. It's strange but....yeah. Yeah, I like it. How old was he?" Harry shrugs. He didn't care about the age of Liam. Niiall shrugs as well, looking at the visible veins on Liam's skin hanging on the wall. "That would make a nice coat, right?"

They both giggled like schoolgirls, and further embraced Harry's little disgusting museum of a naive chid then made love three or four more times throughout the house, and catching up as best friends.

 

Harry remembers another thing to show Niall. He's smiling too hard, almost creepy like. "You should try one of my lollipops. They're really tasty."


	4. Bloody Cunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Kaiarocks1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the title sounds like a woman's period or some shit. Lmao

"You know, I don't think I like your friend. She's too stingy." Harry mentions, taking a sip of gin. It's a cool night with breezes of wind flowing in the open windows of Harry's home. The moonlight is bright and Elvis is singing from the speakers of Harry's favorite radio. Niall is still there, smoking a thick cigarette and writing up a plan for the next couple of days. Darcy, Niall's friend, scoffs at Harry, stealing the glass of gin away from him.

She's pretty but she's a cunt. Darcy fills the stereotype of a typical pin-up wannabe, with her platinum blonde hair curled up in an updo, and wears heavy eyeliner with a white and blue polka dot form-fitting outfit. "Do you know I'm right here? Asshole." She sips the gin, rolling her vivid, blue eyes at Harry. If anything, she's a twin of Niall. Funny thing is, Niall and Darcy fucks sometimes.

"Did you know that your boyfriend fucked me?" Harry remarks in a sarcastic tone. He loves the expression of Darcy's face yet she tries to hold her tongue.

Niall shook his head because he hates it when his two best friends fights. "Harry, be nice. Seriously..." He went back to scratching the pencil on a pad of paper, forming sentences of locations, names, times and who does what. They have a plan to rob Carl Green, the nicest pharmacist/cashier in the best pharmacy of Claxton. Harry, Niall and Darcy all have one thing in common. 

They commits crimes. Harry kills. Niall steals. Darcy deals and creates drugs. So Harry wants Mr. Green's blood. Niall wants money and materials. Darcy wants to mix up allergy pills and painkillers.

"We're not together, psycho. And I don't care if you two fucks or not." All Harry does is chuckles. Darcy absolutely hates Harry's guts. "I'm tired of you fucking with me, Harry. You know that? You're no better than me. You're no goddamn better than me or Niall. That's for goddamn sure! Fuck you! Fuck you, Harry!" 

Niall has heard enough. "Alright, ALRIGHT, Darcy! Cool it!" He stood from the couch, facing Darcy. "Just leave it alone and cool it. We have work to do and I don't need you goin' around and clucking that damn mouth."

That's the start of an argument between Niall and Darcy; Harry just sits and watch, looking back and forth between the two blond haired people. It was hilarious to see Darcy scream her head off, over nothing. Niall couldn't keep his voice calm. It got to the point where Darcy says something offensive: "I rather be a bitch than a tainted jerk who fucks homosexuals!"

A new level of a temper broke as Niall slaps Darcy with the back of his hand. "Fuck off. I do what I want and I love Harry. Don't you ever dare judge me on that." Niall sat back down, putting the cigarette back in his mouth. Darcy holds her face with her small hands, staring at Niall with wide, shocked eyes. It's not the first time this happened but she didn't expect it to happen again.

"Fuck you. I'm going to take a shower." She storms out of the living room, leaving the two men alone.

Harry moves closer to Niall, resting his head on Niall's shoulder. "I could get rid of her, if you want me to." He whispers with a smirk, rubbing his hand on one of Niall's thighs.

Niall may be laughing but he's serious when he say, " _Nooo_ , you're not gon' kill her. She's my friend. Try to get along with her, Harry Berry. We need her if we want to rob the pharmacy tomorrow. Alright? So leave her alone, _please_."

Although, Harry is disappointed. He hoped that Niall didn't care about Darcy anymore. "Fine. I'll try." Harry just lied.

****

The feel of the warm-hot water on Darcy's naked body is so good and relaxing. She silently hums, lathering a flower scented soap on her body, rubbing the bubbles between her breasts and down to her stomach. She randomly thought of how much she hates Harry and anger boils in her core again. 

The reason why Harry and her bumps heads, is because Harry creeps her out; that's not to his knowledge though. _For goodness' sake, he kills. He kills people. How do he sleep at night? He kills and fucks children and fucks men. He puts blood in candy. How the hell do he sleep?_. That goes through her mind and she wonders on how Niall tolerates Harry. Darcy, of course, understands that the two men have been friends for the longest time but...

Harry kills. Out of enjoyment. He _enjoys_ it. 

They've been friends since they was children. Niall and Darcy have only been friends for two years so far. Literally, after meeting for the first time at the movies and telling each other their names, they started making out; that leads to sex and six months later, they became friends and partners in crime, stealing and dealing drugs together. 

In the second year of knowing Niall, Darcy met Harry. Darcy liked Harry at first, with no knowledge of his history. Harry hated Darcy automatically because he knew she was an ignorant cunt. 

Before she would become utmost angry again, she calms down, rubbing her two fingers down from her naval to her rising clit. She moans at the contact, imagining that Niall is flicking her clit with his thick tongue. "Shit.." She exclaims then jumps from surprise when hearing the bathroom door opening. "Damn it, Niall. You scared me. And I think we should talk. We should talk about Harry." She says out loud as she listens to the sounds of clothes being taken off and dropped to the floor.

"We need to get rid of him, yeah? He....I don't know. He doesn't sit right with me. I know you love him like a brother....or more than that but honestly....I honestly think that you can do better and get rid of him. You don't need him." She continues talking as she felt a presence entering the shower and standing behind her. She kept her eyes closed, dipping her head under the water to rinse out the shampoo that was marinating in her hair.

"Yeah, so get rid of him....and put your cock in me? Please?" She bends over, placing her hands on the wall of the shower, waiting...

A big hand grasps her neck and pulls her backwards, making her almost slip and stumble, struggling to get out of the strong and painful grip. "Aah! God, no! LET ME GO! AAH, _NIALLL!_ "

"Shh, shh. It's okay." It's not even Niall. Darcy recognises Harry's voice. "Just calm down. If you don't..." Harry shows something that he hid behind his back, waving the large knife in front of Darcy as he still held onto his neck, slightly choking her. "I'll slit your fuckin' throat. But you know what's funny, Darce?" He chuckles, placing the thin and sharp edge of the knife against her throat.

"I thought the same about you. I wanted to get rid of you. And I believe, I truly believes that Niall can do better than _you_." 

Darcy didn't have time to respond or to react. Harry dragged the knife from the thick bottom end to the pointy top, slicing her pale skin and inducing heavy blood to spurt out across the walls of the shower. Her body jerks and blood pours down on her breasts to her stomach and her legs, reaching to her feet then finally down the drain of the shower. Her eyes rolls back and her eyelids closes as she loses more blood, taking her last breaths.

Harry sighs out of content. Yeah, Niall is going to be mad. But he couldn't stand the cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that Niall slapped the shit out of you.
> 
> It was the 1950s, right?
> 
> Bitches got slapped a lot back in the old days....


	5. Burn, Baby, Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall can't take it anymore.

Niall felt like he waited too long for Harry to come back from his bathroom break. He said he only had to pee. Well, then he must be taking a hardcore dump too because it has been ten minutes. Usually, it takes a guy thirty seconds to pull out, pee, shake and go. 

So he got up to go check on Harry. Knocking on the door, he calls out to Harry and Darcy. He realises....that Harry only have one bathroom in his entire home. Harry...and Darcy...in the bathroom...together. Darcy is supposedly taking a shower yet Harry needed to use the toilet....and the door is closed. 

There's silence as well.

A new theory of Harry and Darcy making up and fucking just formed in Niall's mind. That could be the best thing ever and he never thought he would see the day of Harry and Darcy being friends or actually talking or better yet.....being alone together. He knows that Harry is homosexual but maybe the old sport wanted to experiment. "I'll be damned." He mutters. He knocks on the door again. "Harry? Is everything alright?" He asks in a playful tone. "Are you guys.... _having fun?_ " He laughs after that, placing his hands on his stomach because the hilarity is too much and it hurts him. "Come on, guys. I'm not mad. I don't mind if you two fucks or whatever but you can't try to hide this from me. Just try to-"

The door abruptly opens, with Harry standing there, naked and wet of water. Niall scans his nude body, surprised and happy that his best friends....are now _friends._

"Shit. Ha ha....did you enjoy yourself, Harry? She's wild, ain't she?" Niall wiggles his eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear. Harry is obviously confused as he walks out, closing the door behind him. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Darcy. You two. You and her.....were, you know. You and her was...in the shower. Right?" Niall's eyes looks down at Harry's body again. He takes note of a brand new tattoo on Harry's chest. It's strange that he didn't see it before. "When d'ya get that?" He points his index finger at the tattoo, which is in inked in black and have a shape of a star inside of a circle.

Harry looks down at his chest, smiling at the new tattoo. "A few months ago. Um, after I left your house. And how'ya know I was in the shower with her? Geez...were you spying?" Harry opens the door, walking back inside. "You wanna help clean up?"

Just like Harry was a moment ago, Niall is confused. "Clean up what?"

Harry gestures for Niall to come inside then bent down to look for a container of bleach in a cabinet under the sink. Niall comes to view his not-official-girlfriend/fuck toy/friend lying dead and bloodied up in the tub.

Niall falls to the floor on his knees, and slowly crawls to Darcy, crying and grimacing at this horrible situation. "Oh, my god. No, no, no, no, Darcy....no. God, no." He slid his arms under her, lifting her up and pulls her out of the tub, gently dragging her into his arms. He sat down on the floor, rocking Darcy and gazes at her lifeless eyes. "Why, Harry? Why did you..." He cries more and harder, refusing to look at Harry. "Why'ya do this? She was my friend. I needed her."

Harry puts the bleach on the bathroom counter, then walks over to Niall and kneels besides him. "Niall..." He attempted to comfort Niall, putting his hand on Niall's shoulder.

"NO! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Niall drops the dead body on the floor and stood, attacking Harry and throws punches at him. "Why! Fuckin' asshole! I NEEDED HER! I NEEDED MY FRIEND, HARRY!" He punches Harry again, in the face then at his ribs. Blood starts to drips from Harry's nose as he tries to defend himself, lying on the floor.

He let Niall takes his anger out instead of fighting back. He know he deserves the beating. Any types of pain doesn't affect him like it used to. Ever since....ever since he joined a certain group, he doesn't feel pain or regrets or any negativity. Harry is all joy and love....and full of craziness.

"You shit....bastard." Niall is tired of fighting. He punched and kicked Harry numerous times, wearing himself out then he stops, looking down at Harry then at Darcy. "I'm done. I'm done with you. We've been friends for a long time and I took your bullshit so many times. I don't mind how you are, Harry. Like, I understand you and I gets that you have needs. I _gets_ it. But never had you lied to me or disobeyed me so I'm done."

After a few minutes of embracing the last painful moments with his friends, Niall leaves the bathroom, going to Harry's bedroom meanwhile Harry stays on the floor and for the first time in his life, living for twenty-four years, he cries. 

****

Niall packs up to leave, throwing every article of clothing in the large, brown suitcase. He've only been here for two days and he's already departing on a bad note. _This_ was not supposed to happen. Niall, Harry and Darcy all founded a plan; a simple plan. The outcome was expected to be good so everyone would be happy with their needs filled.

But no.

Harry. Crazy, murderous Harry, had to ruin it.

Niall finishes going through the small drawer that Harry had brought for Niall, just in case if he stays longer than anticipated. He carefully counted every thing he owned and double checks the drawer. It's empty but Niall knows he's missing something. 

"Aftershave." He mumbles, remembering that he had put it on Harry's nightstand instead. He grabs for it and a small book had caught his eye. On the cover, there lies the same symbol on Harry's chest. He didn't pay much attention to it and tries to ignore it. 

Maybe it's nothing. The tattoo doesn't mean anything.

Niall doesn't listen to the rational voice in his head, taking the book off of the nightstand. He sat down on the bed as he opens the book, reading page after page after page. Not exactly reading but a quick scan of everything.

"No...no way." What's in this book, blew Niall's mind. "No, Harry, no." He reads the last line of the very last paragraph in the final page. 

_In order to kill one, one must be burned in a state of vulnerability at the site of depicted abode._

It hits Niall on what he have to do. It will hurt him emotionally and there may be some downfalls to his brand new plan. Harry will try to fight back so Niall must creates fool-proof precautions. He closes the book, settling it back on the nightstand and prepares to make his departure.

****

It took hours to clean up the mess in the bathroom. Niall sticks to his plan, volunteering to help. It wasn't difficult to take out Darcy's body but it was difficult to bury her discreetly in the middle of the night. Harry dug out a hole big enough for Darcy in his backyard while Niall had cleaned her and puts fresh clothes on her. He whispers sweet nothings to the corpse, pretending that she's still alive and breathing.

It's still a cold night. Niall's wearing his coat and boots, still holding onto Darcy in his arms. He didn't mind sitting in muddy dirt or the cold air blowing in his face.

"Don't worry, babe." Harry couldn't hear Niall as he scoops another pile of dirt and throws it on the side. "I should have listened to you. I'll do it tonight." He kisses her cold and damp cheek. "I love you. I should have....I should have listened, damn it." 

Harry is done, climbing out of the hole and places the shovel on the ground. "A'ight. I'm done. You red' to go?" He asks, wiping off a bead of sweat from his forehead then putting his hands on his hips.

Niall nods. "Yeah. I'm ready. Get her legs, will ya?" He held onto Darcy's upper body and Harry puts strong grips on Darcy's legs. Darcy is at a short height and low weight so lifting her up and carrying her body to the hole wasn't a problem. "Be gentle." Niall orders. They slowly drops her body in the grave, and lets go of her limbs.

"Go wait in the bedroom for me. I'll, um, m'gon bury her. Just go.." Niall still hadn't looked at Harry. He kept his attention on Darcy for the remainder of the night. In the back of his mind, he had thought about taking out Harry.

He turns his head and watches Harry walking back into his house. The sound of shuffling feet disappears.

Once again, Niall says his final goodbyes to Darcy before dumping dirt on her decaying body. "I love you, babe. I'm doing this for you." He grabs the shovel, and scoops a huge pile of dirt. He grunts and winces every time a pile hits Darcy's body. His new tears hit the ground and the moonlight shines in his eyes, illuminating the baby blue irises. 

About a hundred scoops later, more or less, Niall finds a rock, in a size of a newborn baby and places it on Darcy's grave. "It's time to kill that son of a bitch."

****

"T-thank you for forgiving m-me, Niall! Shit! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Harry stutters and squeezes his legs around Niall's neck as Niall fucks Harry harder, making skins slaps and screams to exits Harry's mouth. Yes, the sex was part of the plan. Putting Harry in subspace will benefits the plan definitely. Harry's body is trapped in a position that he can't get out of. All he can do is takes Niall's dick. 

Niall goes deeper, stabbing at that little bump that always sets Harry off. They locks eyes for the first time; Niall can feel every emotion going through him. He's planning to kill the man under him. The man he shares a special connection with; emotionally, physically and in general. 

He don't think he could go through with it. Harry looks so angelic and beautiful. His hair isn't greasy anymore. It transitions to a curly texture. His face is pink and wet of sweat. The green in his eyes has never been so profound. And for god's sake, he's crying. Niall has never seen tears coming out of the man's eyes. This is first time Harry looks human. 

"I love you, Harry. I love you so much....you have no idea." Niall's voice broke and his hips slows down to simulate lovemaking. He can't kill him. Niall cannot kill his best friend.

Harry smiles up at Niall. "I love you too. You love me more than that cunt, Darcy?"

_Darcy. Darcy. That cunt, Darcy._

Niall is brought back to reality. He hides his emotions, fucking Harry harder again. "Yeah, yeah. I do." He stops thrusting and manhandles Harry into a different position. "I'm gon' tie you up, like last time....and I'm gon' give ya the best sex of your life." 

Those words took Harry's breath away. He easily submits, moving and lies on his stomach with his ass up in the air, waiting for Niall to tie him up. Niall gets up from the bed to get the rope from Harry's closet.

"Ready, babe?" 

Harry nods, almost begging. "Fuck, yes. Please..." His hands are locked then tied too tightly but he didn't mind. He believes it's the anger still leaking out from Niall. He felt kisses traveling from his lower back up to his neck then Niall kisses his face. "I really love you, Harry. I'm so glad I got to know you and to have you in my life.....we've been through a lot, right?" 

"Yes, Niall, yes. Make love to me now, please, please, please." Harry is so oblivious.

"Okay. Just hold on for a minute. I'm gon' get somethin' real quick then I'll make love to you, a'ight?" Niall spoke in a soft tone to make Harry believe him. Harry do, nodding his submissive head and closes his eyes. Niall leaves the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

Harry waits and wait. He waits for a minute. 

Then another. He waits for a few minutes. He feels like he has waited for ten minutes now. Another five minutes passes and Harry gave up.

"Niall?" He calls out, trying to use his strength to get out of bed. Taking note that his hands are tied, it won't be easy to get up. "Niall! What the hell are you doing? Come get me! Niall!" 

What alarms Harry is the sudden occurring smell of something burning and the sight of smoke hovering in the air. "Oh, my god. No! No! Niall! Something is on fire! NIALL!" Harry rolls out of the bed and stands on his feet, even though his hands are still tied. "NIALL! FUCK!" He runs out of the bedroom, nude and scared. He have no idea on where's the source of the fire.

He runs out to witness fire spreading fast in the kitchen and the living room. The intense, black smoke causes him to cough violently and choke. Harry struggles to untie himself. It's impossible. "Niall! NIALL! GOD, PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

Harry hears knocking and his eyes scans to where the sound is coming from. He can see Niall through a window, standing outside of the house, with a smile on his face. He's fully clothed, he's smiling.....he lied.

"Are you kidding me? Are you _fucking_ with me? ARE YOU FUCKING- FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, NIALL! FUCK YOU! FUCK DARCY! FUCK EVERYONE! FUCK! AAH! AAAGHH!" Harry slams his body on the front door, trying his best to break it down. The fire already spreaded to his bedroom and bathroom. If he want to live, he would need a miracle and the door would have to magically open.

"AAH! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" He runs into the door again. Atttempt failed. He runs back then runs to the door again. Another failed attempt. At this point, Harry is exhausted and he can't breathe. The dangerous smoke is filling up in his lungs and he feels dizzy. His body collapses to the floor as he wheezes, staring straight at Niall through the blurry window.

"Fuck you. I'm coming for you. I'm...I'm coming for anyone who.." His lungs couldn't make it and the fire has finally made contact with Harry's body.

Niall watched the scene in front of him and leaves in content and with a peace of mind.


	6. Urban Myth

_Atlanta, Georgia. Spring 2014_

"And that's how the red lollipop man died....the end!" A nineteen years old teenager named Zayn, displays a wide and proud grin, ending the famous story about the red lollipop man. Everyone in Georgia believes that it is an urban myth. Of course, there was no man who lived in Claxton, killing people and feeding off their blood and putting them in hard candy.

That is just ridiculous. 

Zayn's friend, Louis, who is the same age, has never heard the full story so Zayn, Louis and Zayn's girlfriend, Perrie, all sat in Zayn's room and shares scary urban myths. Then Zayn went last, telling that utterly ridiculous piece of bullshit.

"That....was the _dumbest_ shit I've ever heard. And that's a dumb name for a serial killer. And you know what's funny? That darcy bitch sounded so much like Perrie. Blonde hair, blue eyes and small? Pfft, really." Louis rolls his eyes, leaning back on the wall and takes a sip of his beer. Perrie slaps Louis on the arm.

"So what? I feel bad for Darcy and Niall, most of all. Harry was too cray." Perrie comments in a slurring tone, holding onto her glass of wine. She's then giggling like a maniac. "My goodness, he slit her throat. How fucking brutal. And playing with a dead body? Ugh." She makes a gagging sound.

Zayn didn't care if it's true or not. He believes that the story is one of the most epic urban myths all of times. Harry "lollipop man' Styles is hardcore in Zayn's mind. He often masturbates to the thought of the story. How he knew about this myth; his aunt told him at age 13. Pretty much everyone in his family and his friends knows about the red lollipop man.

Again, it's popular in all of Georgia.

"What the fuck was in that book anyway? You didn't exactly tell enough details about that." Louis remarks.

Zayn shrugs, trying to remember what his aunt shared. "Um, I think it was some shit like witchcraft or whatever. Like, satanic and evil rituals and spells and shit."

Perrie and Louis exchanges looks then stares at Zayn. Louis couldn't help but ask, "So, now he's a witch? He wasn't crazy in the head?" Zayn shrugs again. "I thought he had a mental fuckin' illness!" Louis yells, almost spilling his beer by reacting with his hands and body. "Male witch.....gay. That's gay."

Louis cackles as Perrie giggles and hiccups endlessly. Zayn isn't laughing because homophobic slurs isn't funny to him.

"Maybe he _did_ have a mental illness and had a thing for witchcraft. Who knows? And aren't you supposed to be home by now?" Zayn raises an eyebrow, being ready to laugh at Louis.

It's almost midnight and it is past Louis' curfew.

Louis glances at the time on his iPhone. "Shit! My ma is gon' kill me! Can y'all give me a ride home?" Neither Zayn or Perrie is moving though. "Sorry, homie but my car is in the shop. And some friend dropped off Perrie."

It is way too late to call a cab. Louis doesn't even have any money on him, due to paying bills and helping his mom out. There's no way that any buses are coming through in Zayn's neighborhood so walking home is the only option.

"You two are useless. I'm walking home then." 

Zayn and Perrie waves goodbye as Louis leaves his beer and friends behind. 

****

It's completely dark except for some streetlights dimly shining the neighborhood. Louis' home isn't too far away. He only have to cross a short bridge, walk a couple blocks then he's home.

The atmosphere is peaceful and humid.

The only things that are annoying Louis is the fucking insects attracting themselves to him and the fact that he had to walk in the first place. 

But surprise, surprise.....it is starting to rain too. 

"Motherfuck...fuck me." Louis doesn't have a jacket, hoodie, coat or umbrella. A few cars passes by and suddenly, Louis have a deep wish of getting a ride home, even in a stranger's car. Who the hell wants to walk home while it's raining? Not Louis.

He made the attempt of flagging his thumb up for a ride every time a car drives ahead but they never stopped. Louis is exhausted and irritated at this point. It blows his mind on how many inconsiderate people are out here in this state. "God, please get me a ride."

It seemed like god has answered Louis' prayer. A red Mercedes-Benz slowed down, stopping in the street besides Louis, who is standing on the sidewalk. He hesitates for a few seconds then walks slowly to the front passenger window. The window goes down, revealing a clearer view of a man, who seems to be in his early 20s. Louis can admits that the guy is cute and looks sweet, even in the dark.

"Need a ride somewhere? It's going to pour soon." His voice is even sweet; it's a bit heavy yet different of a southern accent....like the way people spoke in old movies. Louis nods. "Yes, please. I'm not too far. I'm crossing the bridge then going south through Mason road." Louis gives his information of his destination, not knowing that it's a mistake.

The man smiles, showing a cute dimple. "A'ight. Get in." Louis can hear the door being unlocked and he takes the pleasure and advantage of getting home by the help of a very nice and handsome stranger.

"Thanks, man. Like, you're a fucking miracle. My shitty friends couldn't do anything so I had to walk." Louis explains as he locks in his seatbelt. The handsome stranger puts the car in drive and releases his foot off the brake, accelerating to drive. 

"It's no problem. It, uh, it wouldn't be fair for anyone to walk home in the rain, ya know?" The man glances at Louis, still smiling and his vibe just seems....so positive. A thought of getting the guy's number and becoming friends, maybe more, had just crossed Louis' mind. 

For the next five minutes, it was quiet. Louis feels tension and the urge to start a conversation that would hopefully leads to him getting his dick sucked by the gorgeous stranger. "So, where are you from?" Louis asks. His blue eyes checks out the guy. He's wearing black pants, a white tee and a gray leather jacket. His hair is slicked back with way too much gel but he still looks good.

His image comes off to be....a double for elvis presley or some shit like that, Louis thought.

"Alabama." The guys answers, chuckling. "You?"

"I'm from Claxton. I just moved here to ATL recently though."

It was weird to see the guy's hands tense up on the wheel, nearly crushing it under his large hands. "Claxton, huh? I've been there before. Nice place." There's a sense of anger in the guy's voice. Louis felt it.

"Too bad it's a ghost town. And it has a bad reputation. There was some crazy fucking....mofo who supposedly killed people and drank their blood or somewhat. Also putting blood in the lollipops and eatin' em like a mothafuckin' delish treat." Louis waits for a response. "It's not real though. Just an urban myth."

The guys nods. "Cool. Um. What was the name of this guy?" The car, for some reason, slows down and parks on the side of the road. Louis is confused on why the guy had stopped driving.

"Uh...uh. shit. I think Harry. Harry styles. Something like that. You know, the red lollipop man. Everyone knows it." Louis fakes a laugh to hide his newfound nerves. "So, why'ya stop driving?" He looks straight at the guy and waits for an excuse, which better be good or least makes sense because Louis really needs to get home.

"What's your name?" The guy asks sweetly, turning his entire body to face Louis. Louis can see what color the guy's eyes are. Green. So vibrant and pure green. 

"Louis. I'm Louis."

"Louis. Pretty name. You know......you remind me of someone, Louis. Someone I used to know. I think it's ya eyes or somethin'." The guy moves a bit closer to Louis. "You haven't asked for my name." Louis took notice of the guy reaching in his jacket's left pocket, holding onto whatever god knows what. He can't breathe and he can feel his heart thumping. There's no control of his blinking as he tries to move away from the stranger......who went from sweet and nice to scary and dangerous.

Louis' voice is timid. "What....what is your name?" Then he felt an uneasy dip in his stomach. He never felt so much fear in a matter of seconds.

"Harry. I'm Harry Styles."

****

A random citizen, african-american male, walks out a liquor store after purchasing a bottle of gin. He's simply minding his business, not caring about the rain pouring on him and enjoys his new bottle of gin. Streetlights shines on the sidewalks and a road leading to a bridge. He walks on that right sidewalk, passing by some extra stores and cars parked on the road. 

That ounce of bad luck hits him and he accidentally drops his bottle of gin. "Shit!" He exclaims, stopping and bent down to pick it up but there's no point because it's broken and the liquid is already spreading all over the sidewalk. So he stood again, observing his surroundings.

A certain car, perhaps a mercedes-benz, brand new and red, had caught his eyes, and he compliments it quietly. "Damn....that's the shit." He also noticed two people are in the car, clearly talking or doing whatever the hell they pleases to do. He was about to turn away but instead he views a sudden splatter of blood from the inside on the front passenger window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, harry's a crazy, bloodthirsty witch and you can assume he used witchcraft to come back alive or some shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as extra chapters will be written.


End file.
